


Found The Place to Rest My Head

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: A new moon meant a sleepy moonshadow elf. Thankfully Runaan has his husband to look after him.





	Found The Place to Rest My Head

As magical beings, elves were naturally attuned to the earth and its changes in correlation to the primal source they were born as. The hearts of earthblood elves quickened as tectonic plates shifted violently in the wake of an earthquake, ocean elves grew powerful and more energetic as the tides rose in tune with the moon, and moonshadow elves, of course, were at their most powerful in the face of a full moon. As the full moon descended, however, a new moon took its place soon after. As it is the opposite of the full moon, the absence of moonlight and energy caused the opposite effect to take place; lethargy and sleepiness were common in moonshadow elves at this time. It was important that on the day of the new moon, they had the appropriate amount of rest needed for their bodies to rejuvenate and return back to normal. 

As leader of a group of moonshadow assassins, a group who needed to maintain their prime physical health, Runaan educated and emphasized the importance of them taking the day to look after themselves and catch up on sleep; an assassin who’s body is out of sorts isn’t fit for training or battle. Someone to help look after moonshadow elves as they rested on the day of the new moon was helpful, as they could help with the upkeepings of their home and most importantly, hold them accountable if they refused to sleep.

Runaan, of course, had his husband, Tinker- who he was eternally grateful for, in many ways. The sunfire elf always held him while he slept and made sure he didn’t have any reason to stress out or worry on the day of the new moon. At first, the assassin felt bad- he almost felt like he was dragging his husband down with him while he stayed in bed all day. He knew he had his own job and things to do. He soon developed the idea that he should at least try to give back in some way; offering to help with tasks and anything he was capable of doing. 

Weeks before the new moon, Runaan approached the craftsman as he was in his workshop, in the middle of finishing his latest project. He greeted him before turning back to the weapon on his desk. The moonshadow elf noticed a bunch of papers and blueprints stacked on his desk.

“Is...there any way I could help you at all? With anything?” Runaan began. Although the sunfire elf was still looking away from him, he noticed a small flicker of fondness on his face at his offer.

“That’s kind of you, but I think I’m ok for now.” he replied, warmth evident in his voice. 

Runaan pouted, thinking of how he could convince his husband to let him be useful. A few moments passed before he brought up his offer once again.

Tinker turned to him. His face was soft- clearly flattered by the moonshadow elf’s insistence. “You’re so sweet, darling. Why do you bring this up?”

Runaan sighed. “I know I can be a little...clingy during the new moon.” he admitted begrudgingly. “I just want to make sure I don’t prevent you from tending to anything you need to at that time.” 

The sunfire elf was suddenly hit with the realization of the upcoming new moon, an event he had somehow forgotten. The volume of projects and other tasks he had on his mind had caused it to pass over him. He felt a wave of affection and love for his husband and how considerate he was. 

“Oh, moonlight, that’s adorable. I love you.” He rose from his work bench to press a quick kiss to his husband’s cheek before returning to his previous position. Runaan blushed, whispering that he loved him back before Tinker continued. 

“I’m almost done this project, and then I have one more to go. It’s due at the end of next month, so I will start it once I’m done with this one and resume it after the new moon.” he explained, motioning to the blueprints that sat beneath the notes regarding his current task. The moonshadow elf nodded, moving so that he was sitting next to the other, listening intently. “The only thing I think I need help with is bringing supplies over for the new thing.” 

“Sounds good. Please let me know whenever you need me.”

He brought his hand up to gently cradle Runaan’s face. “Thank you again. That’s so sweet of you.”

Warmth bloomed in the moonshadow elf’s heart as he leaned into Tinker’s comforting touch. His eyes fluttered shut before looking into the sunfire elf’s once again. “Of course.”

The two stayed together, Runaan watching in silence as his husband worked away at his current project. He asked questions about different things the craftsman did and unique tools he used. Tinker was always glad to answer any of his inquiries; appreciating that his partner was so involved and genuinely interested in what he liked.

\---

The day of the new moon had finally come, a day that Tinker, oddly enough, looked forward to. Both his and Runaan's schedules were filled with tasks that often times prevented them from spending a lot of quality time together. Thankfully, they had weekends and days off, but they still longed for days that they could just spend in bed. The day of the new moon meant his husband would turn extra sleepy and clingy, and oftentimes seemingly hysterical with how tired he became. The moonshadow elf would curl himself around him and whisper strange things, often acting as if he were trying to prepare himself for a battle with "cowardly, tiny humans", as he would say. Tinker would go along with it, calling him his brave moonshadow warrior, asking him for his protection, to which the assassin would reply by confessing his undying devotion and service to him. 

The sunlight shone over their sleeping forms as the sunfire elf awoke minutes before his husband. He watched with adoration as Runaan slept peacefully, his expression calm and stress free. He shifted closer, sharing his comforting warmth with the other, who was bundled under the covers. 

Runaan awoke soon after, slowly moving closer to his husband seconds later. The sunfire elf scooped him into his arms, holding him as he tried to will himself to open his eyes.

Minutes later, the assassin opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight before nestling back into Tinker's neck, causing the sunfire elf to laugh quietly. All was normal until he felt Runaan smile against his skin a few seconds later. 

"You're warm." he murmured pleasantly. 

Tinker smiled. "Yep. I'm a sunfire elf." 

Runaan's eyes widened. "Fireeee." he whispered, clearly stunned by the concept of the sunfire primal source. 

The sunfire elf laughed again, the moonshadow elf's usual fatigue induced hysteria had set in. Runaan then began gazing up at his husband admirably, seemingly taking in every detail on his face as if he were trying to preserve his memory of him. Suddenly, a fit of giggles broke out as he continued to ogle him, eyes playful and a little unhinged. His joyful and frankly rare laugh was contagious, causing Tinker to join in on his giggles before asking what he was laughing at. 

Runaan paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself before smiling at him. "You're really cute." he admitted before breaking his composure, his giggles overtaking him once again. Tinker stared in surprise, blushing before shaking his head at his husband's antics. 

"I appreciate it, darling." he replied warmly. 

The moonshadow elf's giggles died down a minute later, leaving the two in peaceful silence. Tinker began playing with Runaan's long white hair, stroking the soft strands before beginning to weave his fingers through it. The assassin immediately leaned into it, visibly softening as his husband delicately caressed his hair; warmth and softness blooming in his chest even more than usual.

Runaan nuzzled into his collarbone, pressing a soft kiss there. "Thank you." 

The sunfire elf smiled. "You're welcome, my love." 

"You're so sweet. You're very nice." he continued, clearly enjoying the affection. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Tinker replied, voice amused and soft as he took in his exuberant gratitude. He leaned down and kissed the curve of his horn before laying back down, still carding his fingers through Runaan's hair. 

The moonshadow elf's breathing deepened as he fell back asleep, lulled by the soothing feeling of having his hair played with. He clutched onto the sunfire elf, grateful for the warmth and comfort he provided. As his husband slept, Tinker alternated between gently tracing his back and continuing to run his fingers through his soft hair. As his warm hand met his back, he could feel Runaan smile and move impossibly closer, tightening his grip. 

The sunfire elf shook his head, befuddled. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes." he admitted. To this, Runaan sighed dreamily, causing the sunfire elf to shake his head once again. He fell asleep soon after, letting himself relax on his day off. 

He awoke two hours later to find his husband gazing dreamily at him, now at eye level with him, but still in his arms. Tinker, although perplexed by how he had managed to do that, decided not to question it, instead allowing himself to enjoy it. 

"Well hello." he greeted. The moonshadow elf smiled in response, a mischievous edge to his expression, which Tinker immediately noticed. 

"What is it?" 

"Your markings look like thorns." he stated. 

The sunfire elf pouted. "That's not nice." he teased. 

"No, no, they're pretty." Runaan stammered. "Just pointy." 

Tinker stopped pouting but continued to look at him pointedly.

"Can I touch them? Will it hurt?" the moonshadow elf questioned. 

Tinker's facade broke as laughter threatened to break through. "You're fine, my love." he reassured. 

Runaan then cautiously maneuvered himself so that his right hand was free, pointing his index finger at his husband's face before gently poking the horizontal, thorn like marking that rested a few inches underneath his eye. He sharply tore his hand away, feigning pain.

“Ow, ow it hurt.” he joked. Tinker immediately burst into laughter, a beautiful, wonderous laugh, which caused him and, in turn, Runaan, to shake with the joy it possessed. He clutched onto the moonshadow elf, gently squeezing his arms. A minute later, he finally caught his breath after trying and failing to multiple times.

Runaan stared, mystified by how beautiful the sunfire elf looked as he was so filled with delight. Once Tinker had relaxed, he brought his hand up to the sunfire elf's cheek, delicately stroking his markings. Tinker felt himself relax into the touch, butterflies fluttering at the gentle, familiar touch. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, savouring the tranquility. 

“You’re so beautiful.” the moonshadow elf whispered, the silliness previously found in his expression now replaced with sincerity. 

“So are you.” Tinker countered, a small smile appearing. 

Runaan began to trace the circular, golden lines with his fingertips. “Thank you for staying with me.” 

The sunfire elf’s eyes opened, his gaze meeting his husband’s. “Of course.” He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before leaning in, the both of them sharing a warm kiss before parting. They spend the rest of the day sleeping and relaxing in bed together, thankful for the chance to spend the day not having to worry about anything else.


End file.
